Jackson's Girlfriend
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson gets a girlfriend? Who is she? Read and find out!


**Jackson, Kara and Leslie are my original characters, but that's all I own.**

**Smuffly, this one's for you :) Since you asked why I kept bringing up Kara and her mother Leslie in my story, "Owie," I thought it might be cool to have a story with Jackson and Kara playing together. So...here's what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy, and please review!**

Almost as much as he loved just being with his family, Jackson Sanders loved playing at the playground. So one pretty day, while his father Greg was at the lab working on a case, Jackson and his adopted mother Morgan headed to the playground.

"Mama, will Kara be there?" Jackson asked as Morgan parked the car. Jackson loved playing with all his friends, and his friend Kara Walker was always one of his favorite people to play with.

"I think I see her mommy," Morgan said as she got out of the car. When she opened Jackson's door, the little boy eagerly got out and walked with Morgan to the playground.

Sure enough, Jackson saw his good friend Kara drinking a juice box with her mommy. Jackson let go of Morgan's hand and ran to his friend. "Kara!"

The little girl smiled widely when she saw Jackson. "Hi, Jackson!"

"Hello, Jackson," her mother Leslie said as Jackson ran up to them. She looked up and smiled at Morgan. "Hi, Morgan."

"You wanna slide?" Kara asked Jackson. "You can go first."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. The two friends ran to the slide, laughing and smiling.

Morgan sat down on the bench next to Leslie. "Hi, good to see you again."

"You, too," Leslie said. She and Morgan smiled as their two kids laughed and played.

"Mama, can you come push me?" Jackson called from the swings. Morgan smiled, and she and Leslie both went to push Jackson and Kara.

"Hold on, honey," Morgan told Jackson.

Both children loved swinging, and never seemed to tire of the swings.

"Hey, Jackson?" Kara asked. "Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

Morgan and Leslie both looked at the kids and each other, trying to suppress laughs.

Jackson looked at Kara, confused. "I thought I already was. I'm a boy an' I'm your friend."

"Yeah, but you can be my boyfriend," Kara said as they swung gently.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Okay."

Morgan and Leslie both smiled at them. "Honey, you have your first boyfriend," Leslie told Kara.

Jackson and Kara giggled.

"So, does this mean you're going to go out on a date?" Morgan asked.

"I dunno," Jackson said with a shrug.

"Are you going to hold hands?" Leslie asked.

"Why?" Kara asked.

Leslie laughed softly and Morgan smiled. Looking at her son and his friend, Morgan said, "Well, now that you're boyfriend and girlfriend, you can hold hands and kiss."

Jackson and Kara looked at each other, and simultaneously said, "Ew!"

Morgan and Leslie both laughed. "Honey," Morgan explained, "That's something boyfriends and girlfriends do...they kiss."

Jackson and Kara looked at each other. "Do we gotta kiss, mommy?" Kara asked.

Both mothers laughed softly. "No, honey," Leslie explained.

"But can we still be friends?" Jackson asked.

"Of course," Morgan said with a soft smile. "You two are already good buddies, so you can still be really good friends."

Both children smiled and nodded, happy they didn't have to kiss each other.

"But you're still my friend," Kara said. "An' we can still play together."

"Yeah!" Jackson said. "You still my friend!" Jackson climbed off the swing and gave Kara a hug.

Later on that day, Morgan and Jackson were telling Greg about their trip to the playground.

"Daddy, I got a girlfriend," Jackson said as he sipped his juice.

Greg raised his eyebrows and looked at his four-year-old son in surprise. "You do?"

"Yeah," Jackson said. "She's a girl, an' she's my friend."

Greg smiled softly at his son's innocence. "That's good, huh?"

"Uh-huh. It my friend Kara. She's my friend, but I don't gotta kiss her."

Greg and Morgan couldn't help but softly laugh at the little boy telling them about his friend. "Well, you know," Greg began, "Some day, you'll want to kiss a girl."

Jackson looked at Greg like he'd lost his mind.

"You kiss Mama," Greg explained. "She's a girl."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yeah, but she mama."

Morgan laughed softly. "I tell you what," she told her little boy. "You don't have to kiss a girl unless you just want to."

Jackson nodded. "Okay."

"Sound good?" Greg asked.

"Yep!" Jackson looked at his father. "An' you can kiss mama if you want to, daddy."

Greg laughed softly and kissed Morgan's cheek. "Thank you, Jacks."

"Thank you, honey," Morgan said. She leaned forward and kissed the sweet boy, causing him to giggle.

"Kisses from Mama are good," Jackson said with a big smile.

**The End.**


End file.
